


被意淫的王晰

by woyouyitou



Category: all晰 - Fandom, all王晰 - Fandom, 王晰 - Fandom
Genre: ALL晰 - Freeform, All王晰 - Freeform, M/M, Multi, 意淫, 抹布, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyouyitou/pseuds/woyouyitou
Summary: 与现实中人或事无关，勿上升真人。中年老王，为家卖淫，被高中生意淫
Relationships: all王晰, 我x王晰
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	被意淫的王晰

我成绩差，好在小时候学过几天唱歌，底子还在。父母晚上商量着找一个声乐老师。  
第二天我再回家的时候，他们就开始眉飞色舞地讲起隔壁的“王老师”就是教声乐的，去他家方便，邻里街坊的，还能优惠。  
父母领着我见了王晰，他们聊得起劲，我没听，站在父母身侧、王晰的斜对面。我趁着他们兴致勃勃的时候，目光近乎贪婪地舔舐着王晰的眉骨、他微翘的鼻头、点头思索时脖子上起伏的肌肉，如果我的目光像猫的舌头那样有倒刺，王晰的裸露在外的皮肤已经没有一处是光滑的了。  
我以前就在楼道见过他，交流仅限于点头。每次我都会走在他后面，如果是往上走，我就能看到他随上楼动作不自觉轻摆的腰臀，他从浅蓝色T恤透出形状的肩胛骨会在我面前晃动。向下的时候，我能研究一会儿他的发旋，再透过衣领窥探他的锁骨。每到这个时候，我都想啃噬遍他的全身。王晰把我从人变成了兽，我好像失去了指节灵活的手，只希望用唇齿时软时硬地在他的白细皮肤上留下湿滑拖痕和难恢复的咬伤。  
王晰比我大了十几快20岁，本来我也不知道该叫哥还是叫叔，不过现在只用称呼“王老师”就行了。太难熬了，王老师的课。我总是要控制呼吸、控制表情、让下半身处于平静而不放松的状态，来克制它起立的欲望，于是他总是要把讲课的内容重复两遍。王晰的手按着我的肚子，让我找丹田发声的感觉。他按着的地方烫呼呼的，应该是按到了肚脐下连着下半身的那条筋，不然我的阴茎怎么会有一跳一跳的冲动。  
对了，王晰还有老婆孩子，他按我肚子的时候，婚戒偶尔会硌到我。他小孩会在上课期间敲房间门，这个时候他就会出门哄孩子。并膝，弯腰，一手撑在膝盖上，一手揉小孩的头和脸，哄不了多久，王晰的妻子就会小跑过来把小孩抱走。他对孩子笑的时候，浮现出肉肉的卧蚕，上眼睑被弯起的眼睛挤得鼓一点起来。  
我的课堂效率让我没两节课就提出换一个老师。我虽然精虫上脑但也不能放弃前途自寻死路。  
之后我就没怎么见过王晰了。有一两次，半夜起来给自己煎鸡蛋，听到对门有听令哐啷钥匙开铁门的声音。我探头看向父母房间，确认他们没有出来，弓着背，像猫一样又轻又快地冲向门口，只能从窥见一个进门的背影，在猫眼中显得格外遥远。  
我开始在地铁的广告板上寻找那些眼型细长的明星，英语评讲课上试图在题目旁勾画处一个起伏有致的侧脸剪影，但都不够。这种拙劣的模仿和替代只让我分泌出了更多粘稠的欲望，牢牢包裹着我，无法甩脱。周末我终于找到了机会能偷偷用电脑搜索王晰的名字，搜出来他在七八年前获奖的新闻，是我听过却没摸过的奖，配的照片很模糊。照片里他戴着黑框眼镜，太瘦了，因此脸显得更长一些。和我认识的王晰相比有点走形。  
偶尔也会觉得不公。王晰和他包裹在棉质衣物下的肉体，像海啸时粗暴涌入库房三楼的海水，几乎把我思绪的所有空隙都塞满。但我只要不被他的视线扫到，就不会在王晰大脑里占用一寸一毫。  
矫情归矫情，日子还是要过，高考还是要考。反正最后稀里糊涂地也就考过去了，考完英语的那天晚上，我和同学去了ktv，背上挂着空荡荡的书包和六月黏糊糊的汗。  
我的家境只是小康，另外两个同学不算大富大贵但是会玩，进了ktv，麦克风还没开，先叫来一名油头粉面的男领班点酒。两打啤酒，一瓶马爹利蓝带？  
过了五分钟，送进来两打啤酒，和一个……王晰。  
王晰脸上滚过红蓝绿的炫彩光点，看出来化了妆，还有点浮粉。  
他坐在小高和小刘中间，小刘的旁边是我。包厢太吵。他也不嫌，手搂着小高汗涔涔的脖子，低头凑到我俩跟前问我们想唱点啥。  
我不知道他认出我没有，但应该没有。我意淫过很多次把他操得腰身发颤，春梦里我的鸡巴蹭进了他大腿中间。现在我只在思考两个问题:他陪睡吗？那我要和同学一起睡他对吗？  
陪不陪睡不知道，陪唱是肯定的。王晰跟小高同拿着一支麦克风高歌了一曲最炫民族风，小刘拿着另一只麦克风在唱。我上身前探地坐着，两肘搁在膝盖上，拿了一瓣脐橙慢慢地啃，转头向右就见小高的手搭上了王晰绷着牛仔裤的膝盖。王晰把手覆上去，停了一下，我以为他是要摁住小高，过了两秒他开始轻轻牵拉小高往自己大腿上探去，嘴上还卖力地唱，“什么样的歌谣，是最呀最摇摆”。  
然后我发现这里是ktv的包厢，不是王晰辅导我声乐的房间，我可以不加克制地勃起。  
小刘也没闲着，揉上了他的腰，从腰侧揉到中间那弧凹陷，指甲轻轻地刮着。  
王晰一边唱着一边被摸一边开了一排啤酒，他递了一瓶给我:“帅哥多喝点啊。”我装作没接稳，歪了歪瓶身，裤子上就被撒了酒，我作势拉下脸，王晰扯下几张纸巾往我裤子上按:“不好意思啊，不好意思。”  
我说:“要真不好意思你就自罚一瓶。”小高帮腔:“这才是道歉的态度。”  
“是是是，确实是我的错。”王晰答应得爽快，喝得更爽快，对瓶吹，一分钟干完，完事儿了倒过啤酒瓶给我们看脸上挂着湿淋淋的笑。  
之后唱了两三首歌，王晰被小刘以“刚刚有个地方破音了”为由，又灌了一瓶啤酒。  
总之地上的空酒瓶子一点点多了起来，王晰解开两颗扣子，我正好搂着他的肩膀，手从肩一路探下去，摁住他的乳头——凉凉的，很小巧，被我意淫了整一年，现在就压在我的指腹下，像在沙漠里咬破了一颗汁水清凉的浆果。  
我向前扯他的乳头，抖动手腕让那颗小东西也震动起来。王晰缓缓吐了一口气，手轻轻搭上了我的小臂，可以理解成欲拒还迎或者是鼓励，反正都是让我继续的意思。  
麦克风被扔到沙发上，接着滚下了地，小高在王晰的裤裆前摸摸索索，要解他的裤链。王晰轻轻拨了一下他的手，一边被我摸乳头，一边抬臀挺腰，拉开一条拉链，拉链缝从尾椎经由会阴一直开到小腹，从正面看过去会让人想到剖腹产或者是阴道侧切的伤口，可能并不像，只是我希望王晰能分娩，然后我就能居住在他的子宫，再从他的阴道被挤出来。  
当然现实是王晰并没有阴道，他只有一个清洁的、诱人的屁眼，和一根软踏踏的阴茎。  
小刘趿拉着球鞋走过来，手上拖着一根鞋带，绑上了那根软踏踏的阴茎，打了一个俏皮的蝴蝶结，绑完之后弹了一下王晰的龟头。  
我按了按王晰的小腹，里面应该晃荡着三四瓶啤酒。啤酒练不了酒量，对王晰这个东北人来讲更是如此，但练练膀胱还是很不错的。  
我啄了一口王晰的嘴唇:“这样就不会尿床了。”  
他咬肌紧绷了一下，但马上扯出笑，附和地点头，从口袋里掏出避孕套分给我们三个，像幼儿园老师发游戏用的彩纸。“小帅哥，套子戴好，出来玩儿自己的安全最重要。”  
王晰咬下了我蠢蠢的校服裤，被弹出来的鸡巴打了一下脸颊。我直直地站在他前面，我的鸡巴直直地杵在他面前，被他用嘴套上避孕套。  
“会玩儿。”小刘套弄着自己的阴茎，赞叹了一句。我鬼使神差地摸了一把王晰的头发——夹生一样有几缕硬的，应该是抹了发胶。  
王晰没有管我，门户大开地敞着腿，我扶着阴茎顶进那个小圆孔。他应该事先抹过润滑油，我很顺利就挤进去了，里面又滑又软，温热的腔体吸着我的鸡巴。  
小高把老二塞进他嘴里，小刘的老二在王晰手里。王晰的腿架在我的肩膀上，我托着他的屁股蛋子，因为被牛仔布料包着，摸不出软不软和，但是很圆，很称手，仿佛天生就适合用这个体位操。  
王晰做这一行应该有一阵子了，再加上他是男人，知道男人想要什么，我们仨没多久就缴械投降。王晰竖着根流水的鸡巴，操起烟灰缸漱了个口。  
我们毕竟年轻，不应期短，很快又来了一轮。王晰改成了跪趴的姿势，舌尖灵巧地左右甩动，从我的囊袋舔起，避开牙齿含进卵蛋，再松开，从下至上一路舔上龟头。嘴唇先轻轻地贴上顶部，然后是一次卖力的深喉。他的喉口挤着我的龟头，腮帮子凹陷下去，潮红满面。他的一只手一直在撩拨我的会阴，再游移到肛门，酥酥痒痒的，很舒服。鸡巴退出来的时候他的舌头勾舔着马眼，尖锐的刺激一路窜上我的脊椎。  
后面不知道操了几轮，王晰坐在地上，靠着沙发，鸡巴颤巍巍地滴水，小高小刘斜在沙发上喝酒抽烟。我坐到王晰斜后方，勾起他头顶一缕头发旋着玩儿。“我想这么干想了一年了。”  
“嗯，猜到了，”王晰说，“以后直接来对门找我也行——你有我的微信吧。”  
“有，”我开始揉他凉软的耳垂，“我给你把绳子解开吧。”


End file.
